Celestial Being (episode)
is the 1st episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot It is 2301, and the Kurdish Republic is fighting against the forces of Azadistan. A number of MSER-04 Anfs go against Workloader and small ground forces, mostly child guerrillas. The battle follows a young boy and his struggle to survive. A man's voice is broadcasted across the battlefield, declaring that they are fighting for God and will destroy all who do not follow tradition. Hearing this, the boy says that in this world, there is no God. Cornered by two Anfs with their aim locked on him, all seemed lost. Suddenly, multiple pink beam shots take out all the Anfs from above. The boy looks up and sees a mobile suit, emitting a green light shaped like angel wings. It is 2307 and the AEU's ace pilot, Patrick Colasour, is demonstrating the AEU's latest mobile suit, the AEU Enact, in a war game. Union observers of MSWAD, Billy Katagiri and Graham Aker, note that the Enact's abilities mirror that of the Flag, which draws power from the solar collection grid. Suddenly, a mysterious mobile suit emitting a strange light, GN-001 Gundam Exia, comes down from the sky. Its pilot, the boy from Krugis, now Setsuna F. Seiei, is piloting Exia. Patrick decides to impulsively attack, only for his suit to be disabled and disarmed, literally. Graham grabs a pair of binoculars and notices the word GUNDAM, engraved on Exia's forehead. Setsuna/Exia then takes off, declaring phase 1 complete. Exia proceeds to phase 2, with the assistance of GN-002 Gundam Dynames, piloted by Lockon Stratos. The goal of phase 2 was revealing that the AEU was hiding hangars in the orbital elevator. The two units destroyed all AEU units launched to continue showing its power. Phase 3 involved GN-003 Gundam Kyrios, piloted by Allelujah Haptism, to protect the Human Reform League's Orbital elevator, "Tenchu" from being attacked by terrorists. The terrorist were able to enter the protective shield of the array to attack the High Orbital Station. The Terrorist units Hellions were able to evade the HRL launched Tieren and fired off 3 missiles at the Elevator. With no chance of interception the situation seemed dire, before Kyrios swoops in and destroys the missiles. Proceeding to destroy all terrorist units, Kyrios was unable to destroy one unit, which was on a suicide mission towards the tower. Before it reached the tower, GN-005 Gundam Virtue, piloted by Tieria Erde obliterated the unit with its GN Bazooka. Coincidentally within the Orbital elevator whilst it was celebrating its 10th anniversary of operation, a JNN news crew was present and able to film part of the combat. The news of the battles were circling the world with images of Virtue. Before long, a video recording is released, showing a bearded man, who introduces Celestial Being, a private army dedicated to eradicating war, by using force through the mobile weapon, Gundam. They will attack any countries, religion, or organization that promotes warfare. As the message is broadcast world wide it shows glimpses of the three superpower leaders and several key characters within the series. The final words of the episode introduces that the pilots are called Gundam Meisters. Characters Mobile Weapon Mothership